This project is designed to assist radiation oncologists at the Cancer Research and Treatment Center (CRTC) in increasing the number of accessions to Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) protocols, and maintaining a maximum number of available patients on these protocols. It will also assist the center in coordinating the statistical base of the pi meson research program being conducted by the CRTC in concert with the Los Alamos Scientific Laboratory, with the statistical requirements of the RTOG. The specific objectives of this project are: (1) implementation of as many RTOG protocols as possible at the CRTC and UNM-affiliated hospitals; (2) accession of cases at as high a level as possible, but at minimum adequate to maintain full membership within the RTOG; (3) education of oncologists and community physicians throughout the state about the RTOG studies and their potential benefit; (4) education of CRTC oncology staff of improved techniques for radiation therapy alone and in combination with other modalities; and (5) implementation of collaborative arrangements with the RTOG for Phase I, II, and III studies of pion radiation therapy.